


Insanity

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Gen, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: It's insanity and Hermione hates it, not because of what she becomes but because of what it means she isn't any longer.





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my N2 square which was the prompt: Creature. No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“This is insanity,” Hermione spat as her hands turned into actual claws. She looked at both of her parents with fire in her eyes. 

“We didn’t say it would be easy, darling,” her mum tried.

Hermione hissed. Like a giant bird, she actually hissed. It was rather embarrassing.

“Try not to get so upset, pumpkin,” her dad said, “it’ll make it worse.”

“This isn’t bad enough?” Hermione screeched. Now her back itched. Terribly, right between her shoulder blades. A quick glance over her shoulders confirmed it. She had a giant pair of white wings fluttering from her back. They stood at least three feet above her head. 

“Those are new,” her mum said. 

“This isn’t helping!” Hermione shouted. “How could you have kept this very _vital_ information from me all these years?” 

“Well, it’s not like we knew you’d be a vee-what’s-it,” her dad said. 

“Veela,” Hermione snapped. “I’m somehow a Veela. Did you catch the name of the sperm and egg donors at all?” 

Her mum shook her head and Hermione growled. She turned her back on her parents as she tried to assimilate all of the new information. She was a Veela. A freaking Veela. Which meant she wasn’t a Muggle-born at all and that fact right there was what was tearing her up the most. She had _prided_ herself on being a Muggle-born. And now, just like that, she wasn’t. It felt like an absolute betrayal of everything in her life. Worse than not knowing she was adopted, worse then finding out she was a Veela even. 

“I’m sure we can find someone to help,” her dad said.

“I already know a quarter-Veela,” Hermione muttered all of her energy drained from her. Her wings drooped and then disappeared entirely with another very itchy sensation between her shoulder blades. “I’ll go owl her now.” 

And what would she say to Fleur? Help, turns out I’m adopted and a Veela? How ridiculous. When had her life turned into something so damned insane?

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
